the baby project: another lily and james
by muggleborn43
Summary: hogwarts is making another class, but not one magical. its the baby project. the whole 7th year now has to raise a baby. james and lily get paired up and have to raise twins for almost the whole 7th year. just another way they could have gotten together


**THE BABY PROJECT **

**Chapter 1**

**Hey guys I know that some high schools do things like this so I thought it would be a good idea to make Hogwarts do something similar to that. Sorry guys don't be mad at me, I don't know what Alice's last name was so I just used Prewett.**

** Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling and I do not own any of this, sooo on to the story!**

The second I stepped into the transfiguration classroom I knew something was up. Maybe it was how the room distantly smelt of baby food, or the packages of diapers sitting on Professor McGonagall's desk. But I think the winner of this situation was the board with the words Baby Project written on it.

"Alright everyone, take a seat." All the people crowded in the door entry suddenly as if forced to, ran to their desks. "Alright well this year Dumbledore decided that he wanted to do something to prepare you the real world considering this is your 7th and final year of Hogwarts. We will be introducing a new class this year that you will have twice a week."

Black suddenly raised his hand, "so Minnie, if you don't mind me asking what this class is?"

"I was getting there Mr. Black, this class will be the baby project," gasps were heard throughout the room, McGonagall cleared her throat and started again, "I have paired you up randomly; you and your partner will have to act as a couple. When I call your name I will need you to step to the front of the class, pull a couple of your hairs and set them in this container."

I raised my hand, "so, are you saying that we will have to raise a baby?"

"Yes Ms. Evans that is what I'm saying. This baby will act just as a real one would, you will be raising a baby from now until May 29. Now would be a good time to start with the pairs, first up we have, Frank Longbottom and Alice Prewett."

I gave Alice thumbs up knowing that she has fancied Frank for ages, she looked like on the inside she would burst from excitement. Frank had a grin plastered on his face and if I was right I knew that he had fancied Alice for quite a while now.

I watched as they both pulled a few hairs off their head and sat them in the container; then watched in amazement as a baby girl appeared.

"Aww," Alice cooed. "Frank what do you want to name her?"

"Isabelle, if that's alright with you Alice?"

'It's perfect!" Alice replied with a huge grin placed on her face.

"Alright, you will live in a small cottage over by the lake," McGonagall said handing them a small slip of parchment. "Your address is on that and if you have any questions feel free to ask and that goes for all of you."

I watched as Frank and Alice took Isabelle out the room. "Our next pair will be James Potter and-" please don't pick me, please not me. "Lily Evans." McGonagall said.

I stood up and walked to the front where I watched as Potter grew a grin on his face so big that you would think he won the lottery. When he had finally made his way up here I had already plucked out a couple of my hairs and sat them in the container.

Potter made a face as he pulled out a couple hairs "ow!"

Seconds later, not one, but two babies had appeared "I forgot to say that can sometimes happen but it is quite rare so congratulations," professor McGonagall said.

"You name the girl Potter and I will name the boy." He nodded in agreement, "I like the name Parker, what do you think?" I asked with excitement I've always loved the name Parker well that and Harry.

"Yeah, I like that," Potter said, "for the girl I like Emma, yeah Emma Potter has a nice ring to it."

I started laughing, he could be so stupid some times. "Okay Parker and Emma Potter."

That was when I noticed everyone was staring but before I could even decide why McGonagall started talking again

"You two will be living by the quidditch pitch, and this," she said handing them a piece parchment, "is the exact address, so why don't you go and take a look?"

"Umm yeah sure," Potter said still a little dazed by me actually laughing at something he said. He picked up Emma and motioned for me to do the same.

Laughing at his actions I picked up Parker and walked out the door.

We walked silently down the halls until I heard a "thunk!" I turned to my right to see Potter's head colliding with the door that I was about to open. I watched as the twins started laughing and couldn't help but laugh myself, the next thing I knew Potter was laughing. I couldn't help but think what this would look like to some one watching us.

When I finally managed to stop laughing I opened the door to see houses everywhere, some by the lake, and some by the pitch. "Wow!" was the only thing that managed to escape my mouth.

"Looks a lot like a village I think." Potter's voice came from behind me.

"Yeah, it does. Hey what did that slip McGonagall gave us say?" I asked.

He took out the slip, "it says 4282, Bertie Bott's hollow, which if I'm right is our address."

"For the first time in years I think I agree with you." I said, "come on lets go see which one is ours."

When we made our way over to the Bertie Bott's village I kept looking for the house with the numbers 4282. I moved Parker to my hip as I searched.

"Here we are!" Potter said pointing to one of the bigger cottages.

We opened the gate that surrounded the whole cottage. It had a nice lawn with a stone path that led to the door. The cottage was made of smoky gray stone with a door made of mahogany red wood.

I opened the door and stepped inside a small kitchen, with all mahogany wood cabinets and cream colored granite countertops. Going further in the house there was a small area with a couch and 2 chairs with a yellowish/white color. The fireplace was made of the same smoky gray stone that covered the outside walls. Walking further I found a small room that would be perfect for a nursery. A door was located in the corner of the room. I went and opened the door to find a reasonable sized room that I was guessing to be mine and Potters.

There were two dressers and two four poster beds much like the ones in our dorms only made of the same mahogany wood that filled the rest of the home. There was a note sat on the dresser addressed to both Potter and me which I assumed to be from professor McGonagall.

I was about to open the letter when I heard a footsteps. I sat a sleeping Parker down and looked up to see James Potter staring at me. My breath hitched as his hazel eyes met my emerald green ones, I found myself unable to look away until I heard Emma make a gurgling noise.

I cleared my throat, "I found a letter for us if you want to umm, read it, with me."

"Yeah, sure," he said walking over to his bed and setting Emma down. He then come over to my bed and sat next to me. I opened the letter:

_Dear James and Lily,_

_ I hope you found your home accustomed to your liking. Firstly I have decided to let you design the nursery yourself. However, you will have to use money. The way this will work is when you turn in an assignment you will receive 2 galleons (fake of course). I have started you off with 150 galleons, this can be found in the nightstand in-between your beds._

_ Secondly you will find everything you need for your twins in the closet right outside of your room and in the pantry in the kitchen._

_ That will be it._

_ Sincerely,_

_Professor McGonagall._

"Cool so I am going to make something to eat and then we can start designing the nursery, do you want me to make you a sandwich to? I asked

"That would be great thanks," he answered, "I can watch the twins while you do that."

"Great, thanks." I said walking to the kitchen.

What is going on with me I can not possibly be starting to like Potter?

**Well that's it for the first chapter. I have one word for you… REVIEW! Did you like it, love it, hate it? too long to short? Let me know! Thanks! xoxo**


End file.
